The Letters from Magnus Bane
by byapanofholly
Summary: When Magnus Bane dies, Alec Lightwood is brokenhearted. But while grieving, Alec finds a stack of letters which he fire messages. These letters are the letters Magnus left behind in case he died, to tell the important people in his life how he really felt about them. Each chapter will be about a character receiving their letter and learning what final words Magnus Bane had for them
1. Chapter 1

Alec Lightwood rarely cried. It was only when he was truly, emotionally hurt that he ever did. He never cried for physical pain - not even when he had his first rune carved into his fair skin or the time a Greater Demon attacked him.

The last time Alec shed a tear was when he was mourning the loss of his little brother, Max's, death. He had wanted his revenge against Sebastian and the hatred he felt towards Clary's brother, he thought at the time, would never be suppressed. But after weeks and weeks, Alec knew his younger, innocent brother would have wanted Alec to forget the pain.

To remember Max now, Alec had taken up reading Manga, something he knew his little brother loved. When he read it, he felt like Max was with him, sitting right beside him laughing at the jokes Alec still didn't get.

At the moment, Alec couldn't even muster up enough energy to read his little brother's books. He stared, dry-eyed, at the stack of Max's Manga stories on the bookshelf in Magnus's study. He still remembered the day Magnus had cleared out a shelf for him to keep them, because he knew that Alec didn't want his family to know that he began reading for Max.

It was something that Alec wanted to be a secret that he and Max could share, and Magnus had respected that.

With the thought of Magnus, Alec wanted to fall to the ground and cry, let the sobs rack his body, but no matter how hard he tried to cry the pain away, nothing came out. Alec could handle crying, as long as no one was watching or could hear. Now, there was no way for him to lessen his pain. The pain of a broken heart.

It had been five days since Magnus's death, and all Alec could do was replay the event of the fight in his head.

He had been at Taki's picking up take out for him and Magnus's date night. Magnus had rented Titanic as soon as he heard that Alec had never seen it.

_It's the best, and I will pin you down and force you to watch it_, Magnus had said then until Alec had agreed to watch. It was either that or letting Magnus give him a makeover.

Now, Alec wished that Magnus would give him a makeover. A hundred, maybe even a thousand makeovers - if it meant that he could have one more second with the love of his life.

After ordering, Alec had gotten a text from Jace, Clary, and Isabelle all at the same time warning him that demons were attacking the Institute and Sebastian was at the center of the invasion.

Alec had run to Magnus's to inform him. Magnus was merely sitting in his study, writing a letter, when Alec had found him. He had told Magnus exactly what was happening, only to see Magnus join him into battle. Alec knew he had to be wary, since the last time Alec and Magnus had fought together involved Magnus almost dying. But as soon as Alec had seen Sebastian, the urge to avenge Max had taken over.

Alec should have known that he was no match for Sebastian, especially after he knew that Jace could barely even take him.

Alec had almost gotten to him too, if it weren't for the familiar shriek he had heard. When he turned, Alec saw Magnus on the ground, blue sparks flying out of his hands that were pressed against himself.

At first Alec didn't understand, but then, when he reached Magnus, he could see the life draining from his body.

Within 2 minutes, Magnus Bane had left the living world.

Alec couldn't take the pain of thinking about Magnus. He didn't know how long he would take this time to mend himself back together. He knew one thing however; Alec would find a way to kill Sebastian. It was Sebastian who had killed Max first, and now Magnus too. Alec couldn't bare the fact that somewhere, in the universe, existed a boy named Jonathan Morgenstern, who had ripped all of Alec's happiness away still breathed.

Alec was about to collapse onto the floor when he remembered that the last place he had seen Magnus in this apartment was at his desk in the study.

Alec strode over and walked around the desk with his finger tracing the curves in the mahogany desk. Alec slowly sat down into Magnus's leather chair, letting the cushion curve around him.

Alec ran his index finger down the length of the desk until his finger hit something odd. It felt like a switch. Alec jabbed his finger into the switch and felt something pop out. He looked over and saw that a compartment had opened up on the side of the desk, something he hadn't seen before.

Inside was a stack of letters. On top was an orange sticky note which read: TO BE FIRE MESSAGED.

Alec shrugged. Magnus had many clients he tended to. His line of work had peculiar cliental who enjoyed a fire message every now and then. Alec found a match and match pad next to the letters, stroked the match against the pad, and set each letter carefully on fire.

After sending each one, Alec put everything back where he found it and closed the secret compartment.

It had been a long day, too long for Alec's liking. He knew he did not have enough energy to walk home, so he strode to Magnus's bedroom. Instead of sleeping in his boxers, Alec felt oddly drained of body heat - most likely because he was becoming depressed and bringing sickness upon himself. Alec opened up Magnus's closet and sighed.

He didn't mind Magnus's extravagant style, but seeing all of Magnus's clothes, whom he loved, was unbearable for Alec.

He looked through the closet until he found silk pajama bottoms and button up top Magnus had bought him from Italy. Magnus had shown them to him while he wore a matching set but his were bright, canary yellow and bedazzled with rhinestones.

Alec slipped on the black silk and tucked himself under the covers of Magnus's bed, too big now, for just one broken-hearted Shadowhunter.

* * *

**Hey guys! So that was chapter 1 and I hope you liked it! The next chapters will be about people receiving their fire messages and how they react. I hope you enjoyed this and promise that more chapters will be up very soon! Tell me what you think :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Clary had been sitting at her desk for more than three hours with an artists block.

She knew she felt a strong urge to have her pencil in her hand and sketch out her feelings into her drawing book, but she felt like she had a block which kept her from doing so.

Clary sat back, pencil still in hand and thought. She tried going through her feelings; how she felt about Sebastian, mostly. She had strong feelings for her brother, not like most siblings who have a love/hate relationship. Clary mostly felt hate towards Sebastian. First Sebastian had ruined everything, then he had murdered Max, and now, Sebastian had murdered Magnus.

Clary didn't know the warlock too well, but they were still friends. Clary never had many close friends, besides for Simon, and somehow, Magnus had shimmed his way into Clary's list of favorite people.

It bothered her that she would never be able to say goodbye or see the free-willed warlock once more. She had so many things to say to Magnus, like tell him how she admired him, or even how she thought he and Alec made a good couple.

Magnus had brought out a happiness in Alec that Clary doubted anyone else could do. She couldn't even bare to think about losing Jace.

Clary tried to channel her thought into her hand, and then into the pencil onto the paper, but all that came out were scribbles, a wing here, a crooked and lopsided smile there, and a few more scribbles.

She growled out an annoyed sound from her throat, balled up the paper, and chucked it at the floor, which was now entirely covered in crumpled up balls of paper.

As soon as the paper ball hit the ground, an envelope shot right out of thin air into Clary's lap, making her sputter out in shock.

The letter had her name written on it in beautiful, elegant handwriting with a curvy line under it. The handwriting looked oddly familiar, but Clary pushed that thought down along with the lump in her throat.

It couldn't be him, because Magnus was dead.

Clary sat back in her chair and delicately opened the letter. It was in a three-fold, which Clary quickly unraveled and opened to read.

* * *

_Dear Clarissa,_

_If you're reading this, that means I, Magnus Bane, am dead and probably died in the most spectacular of ways, and someone found and sent this letter to you. I wrote a set of letters to people that meant the most to me, and yes, you should feel very good about yourself now, since you've received this letter._

_I wanted you to know, incase I died before I got the chance to tell you (which in this case, I'm guessing I will/did) that I've always admired you._

_Since the first time I met you, when you were just a wee little toddler, you've always been stubborn. It took me a while to make you sit in one place, especially after you saw the fine art on the walls and wouldn't stop crawling out of my reach towards them. _

_Even after you met with a Raum demon, you kept going. You lost your mother, thought you lost Luke, but still managed to keep it together. I have never seen a little girl do that before in all of my 843 years of living. _

_The gifts you have, Clary, are extraordinary. I have never met a Shadowhunter who could do things that you do. Of course, with great power, comes great responsibility, and Clary, I know you will handle it just fine._

_Never forget who you are, Clary. It's not the name or anything that defines you, it's what you do that defines you. You would do anything for the people you love, no matter how hard it is, and that is why I admire you._

_You have, and always will be one of my favorite Shadowhunters._

_With lots of love and sparkles,_

_Magnus Bane_

* * *

Clary saw a water droplet fall onto the paper and didn't realize that she had been crying until she had to reach for tissues.

She always knew Magnus at least tolerated her, but to know that he cared enough to add her to the list of people receiving a letter like this, made her heart break.

She wished that Magnus knew how she felt about him. She had always liked Magnus's personality, style, just everything, and now, she'd never get to tell him.

She owed it to Magnus, to keep moving. Be the strong girl that he thought, no _knew_, she was.

She just wished she had a way to honor Magnus's life. _Show_ him how she cared. She wasn't good at writing like Magnus and Jace were with words, but she _could_ draw well.

Clary moved aside everything on her desk and began sketching. The strokes were light at first and became darker as she became more certain about what she wanted.

She would honor Magnus in the only way she knew how; through her art.

Lines at first covered the page, the there was a face with eyes that were in the shape of almonds, and then jet black, spiky hair.

Clothes that she would later color with her Prisma's adorned the person's body. Rhinestones covered most of the clothing. Large, intricate feathers were sketched here and there, until finally Clary was satisfied.

Once she was finished, Clary went to the basement of Luke's house, found an old frame, put the drawing, fully colored now, in it and hung it on her wall.

She went to sleep soundly, for the first night in five days, with a picture of Magnus Bane hanging on her wall in his bright, canary yellow pajamas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think :))**

**XOXO**

* * *

Most people who had only laid eyes on Isabelle would most likely only know the first layer of Isabelle. It was only the people Izzy loved that knew the real her.

Without heels, Izzy was obviously shorter and without makeup, Izzy looked younger.

Isabelle hadn't even wanted to look at her heels for five days now, unable to bear even the thought of fashion.

She wanted to badly to just hug her brother and let him cry, but she knew Alec was not like that. He would want to mourn first on his own, and then when he felt like he would be able to move on, he would allow his family and maybe close friends near by. Until then, Isabelle would be spending her days with red eyes and wet cheeks by herself.

Izzy knew that, and had always known, that the life of a Shadowhunter or anyone of the Shadow World was not a permanent position.

People died everyday, even in the Mundane world; but for some reason Isabelle couldn't wrap her mind around the death of Magnus.

He was the only one in Isabelle's life that she had not imagined dying before her. Magnus seemed like this constant part of her life that she never had even thought about him dying.

She thought for sure Magnus would outlive them all, even with all the stupid things he did.

She didn't blame herself for Magnus's death, like the way she had done with Max, but she just felt so _useless_ and _alone_.

A constant part of her life was ripped away and she wasn't sure how things would go back to normal anymore. Who would they call when they were in trouble?

Who would Isabelle talk fashion with everyone once in a while?

_What would Alec do now_?

Magnus had made him so happy. Alec didn't even smile anymore.

Her heart broke for her brother. She just wanted to comfort him.

But the death of Magnus also brought up other insecurities that Isabelle had been pushing down.

The fact that her father had cheated on her mother had always made Isabelle wary of committed, serious relationships. She wanted what Alec and Magnus had - true love. Isabelle knew that if Magnus hadn't died, he and Alec would most likely spend their lives together because they had trust (after Magnus had told Alec his life story) - something Isabelle lacked to hold with most people.

She was so afraid of being hurt just like her brother that she had even pushed Simon away. He had called day and night, had Clary try a few times, and annoyed Jace to the point where he even tried once; but Isabelle just pushed everyone away.

As Isabelle was turning over on her bed to face the wall, something popped out at her. It took her a second to find where it landed, but when she felt it in her reach, she grabbed it and sat up.

The object turned out to be an envelope with her name written across in familiar, age old, writing. Isabelle gasped when the thought of Magnus having written this letter came to her mind, but how could he if it was just fire-messaged?

Isabelle shrugged and opened the letter.

* * *

_Dear Isabelle,_

_You must be thinking that this is a hoax, but let me assure you, it isn't; For I wrote a set of letters to the people that meant most to me incase I ever died. If you are reading this, it means that someone found these letters and sent them off - my last words to my closest companions. (yes, you should feel very special right now.)_

_My death may mean more to you and your friends than most, considering that I was your brother's boyfriend. I'm very sorry, if you are reading this letter, for I never meant to leave Alexander. I love/loved him dearly. I loved him enough to have searched and acquired the Book of White. In it, would have been a spell to turn me into a mortal, so I could live and grow old with your brother._

_I never meant to hurt him, Isabelle. I loved him so much, much more than I would have expected myself to. Your brother was perfect to me. I loved him, truly._

_You may ask why I am declaring my love for your brother. It is because I know exactly what kinds of things my death may have you thinking._

_You most likely are wondering if you'll ever find true love, and let me tell you, you will my dear Isabelle. You are kind at heart and have the best sense of style out of any in your little gang of friends - which I may mention, is why I didn't mind your company._

_Just because some of the other couple's relationships didn't work out, doesn't mean that yours wont. That boy Simon, who I may mention has changed his style for the better, adores you. He really wants to be with you Isabelle, but that can only happen if you let him in. _

_Simon would be lucky to have you, but at the same time, you would be lucky to have such a fellow._

_All in all, I just wanted to say how much you actually meant to me Isabelle._

_When I began dating your brother, you didn't play the role of the jealous sister. You actually were inviting and a charming young lady. I ask of you to open up a little more and stay who you are._

_I hope the times we spent together were as enjoyable as they were for me; like the time we watched that mundane show called Fashion Police or whatever._

_If you're ever having a bad day, remember this: There are always people who love you, if you let them love you first._

_With lots of love and bottles of sparkles,_

_Magnus Bane_

_P.S. I hope you don't take off the ruby necklace I enchanted for you. Just because I died, doesn't mean its powers die too. Keep it and stay safe, my dear, sweet Isabelle._

* * *

Isabelle couldn't help but smile and reach for the necklace that hung from the thick silver chain around her neck. It was warm and soft in her hand. She gave it a kiss and smiled again as a tear slipped out of her eye and down her cheek.

Magnus would be with her at all times now, warning her of demons nearby.

Suddenly, she didn't feel so alone. She felt a little free and oddly happy.

Isabelle reached for her phone and quickly dialed the number that she had memorized now. When the person she was trying to reach picked up, Isabelle smiled and asked,

"Hello, Simon?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your encouraging comments! Really means a lot! :)**

* * *

Tessa had always known that although she was immortal, she was able to die just as easily as a mundane. She had seen many people die during her time - Will, her own children, even her friends like Sophie and Charlotte. But the death of Magnus made Tessa weary.

Magnus had been there for her for nearly two hundred years.  
He was the one who was there to help save them from Mortmain.  
He was the one who was there for Tessa after Will's death.  
He was the one who kept her company.  
He was Magnus.

After two hundred years of a steady and constant relationship, Tessa couldn't wrap her mind around Magnus's death.

When Jem grew old and passed on into the world where mortals couldn't go, what would Tessa do? She only lived for Jem now. Of course, there still was Catarina; but unlike Tessa, Catarina seemed to live for a purpose. She lived to heal. Tessa felt like she just consumed air and polluted out carbon dioxide.

She had tried reading, but even books couldn't help her. She would begin a story, read a line or two which brought back memories, and then find herself weeping.

Magnus had once said that Tessa was lucky to have two great loves of her life, and it was true - Tessa loved Jem and Will equally. Her heart belonged to both of them. When Will had died, a part of Tessa had gone with Will's soul, because she belonged to him. But a part of Tessa stayed for Jem.  
Jem was the only one who could fill that void in Tessa, but what would happen when Jem passed on too?

Unlike Magnus had, Tessa couldn't dream or even think about finding another love besides her Jem and Will. She couldn't do it and wouldn't do it. It felt like she would be taking away her share of love for Jem and Will and giving it to someone else.

She wished Jem were here, holding her in his arms, but Jem had to deal with Silent Brothers' affairs. With Sebastian on the loose and threatening everyone with his infernal cup, the Silent Brothers had called upon Jem to give aid to some of the newer brothers.

Jem had protested at first, but Tessa knew how important such matters were and had sent him off. Now, Tessa just wished for nothing but Jem's return.

Tessa walked to over to a mirror to assess the damage of her tears. She looked weary, with dark circles under her eyes, her hair in a messy, loose bun, and it looked like Tessa had lost a little weight.

As she held the necklace around her neck, Tessa's mind floated back to the days of the past. Images floated through her head: The first night Tessa had met Will, the night Tessa walked in on Jem playing his violin, the party at de Quincy's. Tessa opened her eyes and saw Camille staring back at her in the mirror.

Tessa wasn't shocked. After Magnus had taken her in, Tessa could easily shape-shift back and fourth between people she thought of or remembered herself changing into.

Now Camille's thoughts lingered in Tessa's head. A few images of Magnus flashed in Tessa's mind when two puncture wounds, like snake bites, opened up on Tessa's neck. At first, Tessa just watched the blood trickle down her neck, but then it became hard to breathe and Tessa had to let Camille go.

In pure exhaustion, Tessa fell to the ground. She felt so lost and lonely. Tears trickled down her cheeks and onto the floor. The sound of tears hitting wood was soon interrupted by a muffled noise and a letter popping out of thin air.

Tessa's tears ceased at once. It was very odd that she would be receiving a fire-message.  
Tessa picked up the letter and noticed the fine print on it. _Magnus's handwriting? Well, now that couldn't b_e, Tessa thought. She opened up the letter and began reading.

* * *

_My sweet Tessa,_

_I know what you're thinking. Yes, indeed, it is me, Magnus Bane - and no, I am not writing from the dead. You see, I wrote a series of letters incase I ever passed without saying goodbye. I really never wanted to send the letters, but if you're reading this, then I guess, I am dead._

_Now it is just you and Catarina since Ragnor and I are of no more. It is quite sad, I find it, that my only company here in Warlock Heaven will be Ragnor, of all warlocks. Perhaps he will let me bedazzle his cane, which I may mention is completely fake, now that we're dead._

_Anyways, Tessa, I'm sorry I had to leave you. We have been good friends for a very, very long time. You, Jem, and Will were the highlight of my 19th century. To be honest, I was fond of you all, and no need to tell me, I know you liked me too._

_I guess now you're wondering what's next for you. Our close friend, Catarina, still lives and so does Jem. I suggest you live you're life to the best of it's extent with James. I know how much you love him._

_Tessa, there's something else I have to tell you. You may or may not know, but I am, or well now, was, the beholder of the Book of White. In it was a spell to make me mortal so I could spend the rest of my life and grow old with my love, Alexander._

_Considering that it is of no more use to me, I suggest you swing by my house and take it, in secrecy of course, to Catarina - who could easily perform the spell upon you._

_You may ask why I am telling you this, but after spending so much time with you, I know how heart broken you were after William. The only life line you held onto was the knowledge that Jem was still out there. _

_I know you cannot bear to loose them both, so consider the spell I leave you a gift._

_To James too, do tell him how much I enjoyed spending time with you all. It was my honor defending the world along side you against the Infernal Devices that Mortmain created. It was my pleasure to be your friend, James and Tessa. _

_Maybe one day we'll all meet again soon._

_Until then, _

_With lots of love and sparkles,_

_Magnus Bane_

* * *

Tessa could feel her eyes burn. The tears weren't for mourning anymore - they were now tears of joy.

Tessa felt peaceful. She knew that Magnus would be okay in his so called, "Warlock Heaven," with all the be-dazzlers in the world at his service. Tessa got up off the floor and was about to grab her coat when the door flew open.

In the doorway was Jem. He smiled at her but his smile quickly faded when he saw the tears that lingered on her cheeks.

"Oh, Tessa," Jem said as he reached one hand towards her cheek. Tessa, still giddy with the news from Magnus, smiled and closed the distance between herself and Jem.

In the days they were from, this may have been a little unacceptable, considering they weren't married. But they were engaged once before; and besides, Tessa had the best of news.

She reached up, kissed Jem, and began telling him about the letter.

When Tessa finished, Jem looked at her and asked, "Are you sure you want this, Tessa?"

Tessa exhaled a long breath. She looked into Jem's eyes and walked into his arms. "I've only ever loved you and Will. I've only ever wanted you and Will. This is what I what, Jem."

Jem smiled and kissed Tessa's forehead.

"Till death do us part, then," Jem said, smiling at the words he never had the chance to say after proposing to Tessa years back.

"Not even death could part us, James Carstairs," Tessa said, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you guys like! Tell me what you think :)**

* * *

Raphael was sitting on the roof alone tonight, just as he had done the past few nights since he had heard the news of Magnus Bane's death.

Years ago, maybe fifty or so, Raphael had been turned into a vampire when he and a group of boys in his neighborhood had tried to kill a few vampires at the Hotel Dumort to try and keep everyone safe.

It was Raphael's mother who had contacted Magnus after he had not returned, in an effort to see if he was still human. When Magnus finally found Raphael, he was the one who kept him from trying to run into the sunlight. The warlock had let Raphael stay with him for roughly a year, in which they worked on trying to make Raphael seem human.

Magnus had gone with Raphael to the churchyard, Magnus had helped him learn to hold a cross, and in the end, Magnus was the one who had walked Raphael to his mothers and they had departed as friends.

After their separation, Raphael joined the vampire coven under Camille and quickly rose up in the ranks. Now, Camille was dead and so was Magnus.

Raphael regretted his sarcastic rudeness towards the warlock, but Magnus knew from the beginning that, that was just how Raphael was. Magnus didn't chide him on his nature but just dealt with him, as if he considered Raphael a friend.

Magnus was Raphael's first friend when he entered the Shadow World. Now, Raphael felt alone.

He looked down at the streets and buildings. It was around, maybe, eleven or twelve. Raphael had left Jacob in charge and had told everyone to leave him alone for the night, just as he had done every night for the past five days. He now saw a group of his vampires walking down the road, most likely to a party.

Raphael wondered whose party his clan would go to now, considering that the best party host in town was now dead.

Raphael regretted not going to one of Magnus's parties. He and the warlock had chosen their separate paths when they had parted. Raphael, deep down, even considered Magnus one of his closest allies. He just wished he had the chance to actually tell the warlock.

Perhaps Magnus knew how Raphael felt about Magnus. He _had_ been very old and probably understood human behavior better than most - if of course, you could consider Raphael's behavior _human _like.

Raphael laid down on the roof floor and looked up at the stars. As he stargazed, Raphael remembered one of the more recent times that he had seen the warlock. He had come with the blue eyed Shadowhunter to watch Simon rise from his grave. Then, Raphael remembered the time Ragnor Fell had come to visit while Raphael was staying at Magnus's. The two had, had a blast making fun of Magnus. Too bad Ragnor was dead too.

If Raphael could cry, he knew he would shed a few tears. Even though he was a little over fifty, he was physically around sixteen. _Now_, Raphael felt like a sixteen year old -alone and depressed.

As Raphael huffed out a sigh, something fell on his face. At first, Raphael thought a bird had taken a dump on him, but he noticed that it felt like paper.

He sat up, and as he did, the object that had fallen on him rolled down into his lap.

A letter? Who would be contacting Raphael through fire-message, especially at a time like this?

Perhaps it was the irritating Shadowhunters at the Institute who were always asking for him to project in. "_Raphael come now we think your kind are killing people" "Raphael why are there two puncture wounds on this deceased's neck"_ Raphael _this_, Raphael _that_. Mayrse never shut up with her questions.

The front of the letter in Raphael's lap had his name printed on the front in familiar, delicate handwriting. If Raphael had a heart, he thought that he would be able to feel it sink. Inside, Raphael noticed that the stationary was oddly familiar. It was the same stationary that he had seen sitting on the warlock's study desk years ago.

He began reading_._

* * *

_Dear Raphael,_

_Yes, it is I, Magnus Bane. If you're wondering how on Earth you're reading this, well let me tell you. When I was still alive, I wrote a series of letters to send out incase I died to tell a select few people my last thoughts for them. You should feel very special because you received a letter, just saying._

_I know it has been many, many years since we actually sat down and chatted, but you did mean something to me, Raphael. I always considered us to be somewhat close to friends, but always as allies. In a world where the mortals die, it is hard for us, immortals, to make friends that last as long as we do. You were one of the immortals I liked the best._

_I admired your perseverance to try to seem human just for you're mother - even if you had to live with me for almost a year. You weren't that bad of a room mate, but really, did you have to use all my shampoo? That stuff was from India and very expensive._

_Anyway, back to the point. After spending time together, I know that you usually push humans and other mortals away because you, deep down, are afraid to love and care for them, just to watch them die. That's why you like to stay with vampires mostly, isn't it?Don't even try to deny it or I will come back for the dead and bedazzle your favorite leather jacket._

_One piece of advice I have for you, Raphael, is this: Just like you, at times and especially in the beginning, had no where to go, Simon sometimes doesn't either. I know that you dislike how he hangs around with Shadowhunters and werewolves, but he has accepted his vampire nature, but chooses to disagree with the status quo and live his 'life'. If you remember way back when, you were just like him in the fact that you tried to pretend that you were human, just for your mother._

_Everyone deserves a chance Raphael, just like how I gave you one._

_With lots of love and sparkles,_

_Magnus Bane_

_P.S. Now that Camille is dead, you may become a very well known vampire. Don't get into bad deals. Keep to yourself and do what's not only best for the clan, but best for everyone. Okay, bye for real this time._

* * *

Raphael couldn't suppress his smile. The letter was written exactly as if Magnus was speaking to him. He felt a little comforted and stood up. Raphael dusted off his jeans and walked to the door of the roof, down a few stairs and into the second level of the Dumort. There, he dusted off one of the beds, put new linens and a comforter on it, then walked into the foyer.

As he strode in, he could feel many of the other vampire's gazes on him. Jacob found him and asked, "Back so soon boss?"

Raphael simply walked past him and said, "I'll be back soon. Make sure Lilly doesn't get too drunk on blood, you know how she gets."

Jacob saluted Raphael and went off into the crowd, most likely to find Lilly.

Raphael reached into his pocket for the phone and sent out a text.

* * *

Raphael was sitting in a booth at Taki's with a glass of animal blood infront of him. There was a tiny, doll sized umbrella on the side and a one clear straw, that now was a deep red, sticking out.

Raphael could feel a few gazes on him, but he was used to it now. Being the head of a vampire clan made you well known. Usually, Raphael would have chosen a place more secluded, perhaps a graveyard or something, but Raphael was certain that the recipient of his text would rather be met at a Shadow World diner than graveyard.

Raphael heard the bell above the door ring and saw Simon. It took Simon a few seconds to see Raphael, but when he did, Simon crossed the diner in a few long strides and sat into the booth across from Raphael.

"This better be good," Simon said, clearly agitated. "Clary and I were playing a wicked game of Black Ops."

Raphael made a face. "Look Daylighter, you may want to be nicer to me, especially after what I have to offer you."

Simon's demeanor changed. "I already told you, I don't want to play your body guard."

Raphael shook his head. "Camille's dead. I don't need your protection."

"What is it then," Simon asked, a little more intrigued.

"I cleaned out a room for you at the Dumort. You can stay whenever you need to and come and go as you please."

Simon's eyebrows came together. "What made you change your mind about giving me refuge?"

Raphael smiled a little. "A little, old warlock friend of mine."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Just want to thank you all for the comments you leave! It means a lot that you guys like the story! Please keep commenting and reviewing(:**

**XOXO**

* * *

Brother Enoch had seen many beings die, but never did he think that he would out live The Great Magnus Bane.

He, himself, had been around for a long, long time. He was the Silent Brother who taught Magnus, as a young warlock child, to control his abilities and was the one who found him in the first place.

Although Silent Brothers seemed remote and distant when they spoke, little did anyone but the other Brothers know, that every once in a while, they could feel human emotion.

This was one of the times that Brother Enoch felt something. He did not cry, or couldn't really, because of the runes on his skin that prohibited for him to feel.

But Magnus had been just a young child when Enoch found him. Wide eyed, innocent, and very scared.

He still remembered how Magnus would flinch every time someone touched him or spoke to him out of the silence. Brother Enoch always thought it was because Magnus's "father" thought he was a demon child and tried drowning him.

Once the Brothers had shown him that they meant him no harm, Magnus had warmed up to them. He couldn't remember Magnus's real name, but knew that Magnus had given himself the name of The Great Destruction. Magnus meaning "the great" and Bane meaning "destruction".

He had always thought that Magnus had given himself that name so that he would never forget that he was the cause of his own misery.

But, Brother Enoch had always told him that his warlock powers weren't his fault. Enoch had told him that if anyone was to blame, it was his demon father, a Prince of Hell.

Enoch assumed that Magnus had found out who his real father was, but never brought it up because he didn't want to upset the poor child.

It was something they never spoke of, and Enoch assumed that Magnus would rather it be that way. He'd never told anyone who Magnus's father was, and swore to himself that he wouldn't. The secrets of Magnus Bane, he thought, should die with him - if it was the least Enoch could do.

Brother Enoch walked to the chamber where Magnus's ashes were. When Magnus died, the Nephilim had all agreed that Magnus Bane should be honored for all the services that he had done for them.  
Now, the ashes laid under a title in the wall that read, "Et in honorem Magni", which meant in honor of the Great.

Brother Enoch could feel his heart twist as he stepped before the ashes. Magnus was the closets person that he had felt fatherly to. His wife and children had passed away many moons ago, back in the 13th century. He couldn't feel for them now, but he did feel for Magnus who had died in defending the Nephilim.

He felt a little relieved that the Clave and Enclave had agreed that they would let his remains be in the Silent City of Bones. Now, he could forever watch over Magnus.

He was sad that he couldn't feel much. He wanted to be even more sad, but the runes prevented him from being able to feel.

Brother Enoch was about to give up mourning and return to his study when a fire-messaged letter popped out to him.

He caught it with expert hands. The letter had his name sketched in fine, elegant handwriting - one that he would recognize anywhere because, after all, he was the one who had taught Magnus all his writing skills.

He opened the letter and read.

* * *

_Brother Enoch,_

_If you are reading this, that means that sadly, I am dead. I wrote a serious of letters that, if found, would be fire messaged to the recipient. So, technically, you should feel extremely special._

_Brother, I wanted to thank you. Unlike most of my letters I wrote, yours is different. Everyone else I wrote to were younger than me. But, you are much older and wiser._

_You have seen people die, just like myself, and know how to handle the grieving process. I do not write to you to console you, but instead just to thank you._

_You saved me from everyone, including myself. You made me see that I wasn't completely evil, that there was good in me and I just had to find it._

_I still remember how you would sit up with me and take out the worst dreams. Now, to this day all I can remember is my father drowning me - but that is at my own request. I did not want to forget everything, because if I did, then I could not remember why I am the way I am._

_You were the one who saved me and turned me into the person I was. The rest of the Brothers did help too, but you were the one who took special interest into getting me to a better state of mind, and for that, I thank you._

_If there's one thing I may ask of you, is to keep moving forward. Brother's like you are rare and the skills you have are beyond me. I ask of you to help other, young warlock children like me. I think that if there was someone like you to help young warlocks like I was, then the warlock species would not be of so rare._

_I think, that if you help us, there would be more of us to help you._

_With best regards and lots of gratitude,_

_and of course, lots of sparkles,_

_Magnus Bane_

* * *

Brother Enoch smiled as much as he could without feeling the stitches. He closed the letter and put it in his robe's inside pocket.

The letter would be his motivation. It would be his purpose now. He would save warlocks like Magnus. He would live to be their protector.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the fifth night this week that Jace couldn't sleep. It was like he was at the other end of the constantly growing universe, while sleep was at the other end smirking at him.

He had mixed feelings at the moment and wished for someone to be with him. He was sad when Clary had to leave and go home, but he got over it because he knew that deep, deep down, he was terrified of Jocelyn.

After Clary left, Jace had nothing to do. He had tried striking up conversation with Isabelle, but she quickly dismissed him by saying, "I'm off to go see Simon!" with pure excitement.

Since when had the _vampire_ become more important than Jace, himself? _Whatever_, Jace thought mentally.

Now, he had absolutely nothing to do besides think about his hatred for Sebastian, which he was getting tired of. Thinking about stabbing someone gets old after the 3,007,895,467 time.

He could call Clary, but she was probably grieving for the sparkly warlock, and Jace knew he had to give her some space.

It wasn't that Jace didn't feel sad for Magnus's death. He felt Alec's pain constantly now. All Alec would do was mope these days too. He tried comforting Alec, but whenever Alec grieves, he does it on his own until he knows that he won't have a mental breakdown. Not that Jace didn't understand Alec's pain, but he felt everything Alec felt, and Jace was getting sick and tired of feeling like he was being stabbed. His _parabatai_ rune kept throbbing in pain.

Jace reached for his phone and unlocked it. No new messages. Nothing. Nada. _Aliquid_.

Without Clary, Isabelle, Alec, or even Simon to keep Jace company, he decided to take a walk.

If the city's lights weren't on, then the night could be considered pitch black. But in New York, even the darkest alleys had at least a faint illumination.

Jace walked on and on for what seemed like forever. Up above, he heard the sky crack and boom. He figured that a good amount of lightning would be fun to dodge, but giving everyone at the Institute a heart attack was probably a bad idea.

Jace pictured an animated version of himself being struck by lightning, and then the struck-by-lightning-animated-Jace going home burnt and sizzled. He laughed to himself. _It wouldn't be the first time_.

He passed mundanes who gave him odd glances. It wasn't the first time that he had gone out without using glamour on himself. He wondered what people thought the first time they saw him. Probably thought he was part of a gang or cult, or even a dyed blonde wanna-be like Simon had called him at their first encounter.

Jace walked without purpose. If a street called for him, he went for it. If a street screamed danger, he ran to it. In the end, Jace was in a little alley way outside some Chinese restaurant. The rain was picking up now, so he decided to find a nice, sheltered crevice. Jace was about to close his eyes when a fire erupted in front of him and popped out a letter. Jace caught it with his superior reflexes and held it out.

The letter had his name delicately written on it in years old handwriting. Jace shrugged and opened the letter.

* * *

Dear Jace,

This is like my sixth letter that I've written in a row so my hand's really tired. Anyways, it is I, Magnus Bane. If you are reading this, then I am dead. Before I died, I wrote a series of letters to tell a select few people my last and final thoughts for them. So yeah, you should feel special little Nephilim.

Did I ever tell you that I personally knew your great, great, great-grandfather? His name was William Herondale and let me just say, I believe that you are the reincarnation of him. You both act the exact same, and it seems for not just you two, but all Herondale men, seem to have only one woman for them; in your case, Clary.

I do hope you both stay together for a very, very long time. You fit together like a lock and key. I've seen the way Clary's changed you, and let me say, it is for the better.

I know you've had a struggle in finding out you're true heritage, but let me just say that names don't define us. I believe that one's actions and thoughts are what should characterize that person. Just because your name is Morgenstern, or Lightwood, or Wayland, or Herondale, doesn't mean you have to act like one. You are Jace. You are the _parabatai_ to my love, Alec, brother to Isabelle, and loved by many, including Clary and the Lightwoods, Robert and Mayrse. That is the Jace you are. Hold onto that.

On another note, I must bring up the fact that if you are reading this, I am certainly dead, which means that Alec is most likely shunning everyone in the world right now; but you are his _parabatai_ which means that _you_, out of all people, must fight your way back to Alec. Do not leave him alone, because odds are, Alec will do something stupid. Give him company, and show him that he is not alone. You're ancestor, William, that I was talking about before had a _parabatai_ too. They were inseparable, just as you and Alec are. They never like anything come in between their love for one another, not even a girl, or any demon out there.

Take care of my Alexander, Jace.

With lots of love and sparkles,

Magnus Bane

P.S. If you do not do as I asked, I will haunt you forever by bedazzling everything you own and much more. Maybe even dye your hair blue, Nephilim. BEWAREEEEEE.

Okay, bye for real.

-Magnus

* * *

An image of himself with blue hair lingered in Jace's mind for merely a second before he arose out of his crevice. Jace didn't know where he was going. He just felt a strong pull calling for him. The rune on his neck throbbed and pulled him along as he walked blocks on blocks, turning at a stop light here, jay walking there - until he finally reached his destination. At first, Jace was shocked that he was here.

The apartment still looked the same as the first night he had come. It wasn't as if he hadn't been here regularly in the past, but even now, with the warlock gone, he still felt like he might just be going up to see Alec and Isabelle, along with the rest of the group, to think of a plan to defeat some demon.

Jace noticed a young boy in a delivery boy's outfit. The only thing was, was that the hat read, **_Taki's_**, in fine, bold print, and the fact that the boy was a fairy.

Jace walked up to the boy before he could pressed the button to ring up.

"Who are you here for?" Jace asked.

The boy turned and Jace stripped away his glamour. Blue eyes without pupils stared back at him. A chill went up Jace's spine, but he pretended not to care.

The fairy boy looked at the receipt and red, "I'm here to delivery for a Mr. Lightwood."

Jace smiled and pulled out a ten. "I'll take that," he said as he took the takeout from the boy. The fairy shrugged, took the ten, and was about to walk away when Jace took the boy's hat.

The boy gave him an odd look but all Jace said was, "Run along now, little fairy."

Jace stuck the hat on his head, turned and pushed Alec's call button. Jace had to press it a couple times before Alec answered.

When he did answer, it was obvious that Alec was sleeping. "Who's there?" Alec asked, his voice full of slurs indicating sleep.

Jace tried to make his voice high and unrecognizable, "Taki's."

It took Alec a second and his voice answered back irritatedly, "I ordered three hours ago."

Jace answered cheerfully, "We were low on staff."

Alec groaned and pressed the button that unlocked the door. Jace run up the stairs two at a time and sprinted to Magnus's door where Alec stood in black, silk pajama's.

Jace shimmied his way into the apartment by shoving himself between Alec and the door frame.

Alec looked stunned and said, "What the-," as Jace took off his hat and threw it on the floor. "The hat might have been a bit much, but considering I wore it for you, when it wasn't even my color, says a lot."

Jace plopped himself down on the floor and opened up some of the take out and began eating.

Alec stared at him, without saying a word, still confused.

Jace looked up at him and said, "Come on, sit and eat or else the food's going to get cold and then you'll have to eat cold food by yourself."

Alec's lips twisted up every-so-slightly at the corners. He slowly walked over to his _parabatai_, sat next to him, and began eating for the first time in what felt like forever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating in so long! I've been very sick and just got better. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Alec sat on the red, leather couch while watching Jace play a game called something of Duty. Jace had somewhat explained the game, but was more fond of playing the zombie version.

"You'd think that in a world like ours, we'd have been bound to have come across a zombie by now, wouldn't you?" Jace asked as he stabbed a zombie.

Alec got to his feet and said, "No, actually. I'd rather not fight zombies."

Jace shrugged, still his eyes on the game. "I think it would be easy, considering these ones die with just one stab with some awful mundane pocket knife."

Alec picked up the game disk's package and read, "... as players advanced to new rounds, they face more zombies that are harder to kill." He looked up just in time to see Jace flash a smile and mumble, "Excellent," under his breath.

Alec, eaten take-out in hand, walked to the kitchen to throw away the Taki's box. From the kitchen, he could see Jace, cross-legged and a foot from the TV. His eyes rested affectionately on his _parabatai_. In the end, Alec was glad to have company to take his mind off things.

Alec was on his way back to the couch when the doorbell rang. He looked at Jace, whose eyes were glued to the game. "You gonna get that?" Jace asked as he stabbed another zombie. "It's rude to not answer, you know."

Alec rolled his eyes as he hit the speak buzzer. "Who's there?" Alec asked. "Lukee, I am your-" the voice in the buzzer cut off. "Alec, it's Clary, Simon, and Isabelle. Can we come up?"

Alec sighed and hit the green button which let them up. In a few seconds, the door opened.

Isabelle smiled at Alec and gave him a hug. She kissed his cheek and said, "Finally, you let me in."

Alec smiled slightly at his younger sister. "I needed time, Iz."

Izzy made a face. "Not that kind of 'let me in', Alec. I mean, it's cold outside and I was freezing."

Alec laughed a little to himself and plopped back down on the couch.

Simon's eyes lit up when he entered and saw the game. "Got any more controllers?" he asked, eyes wide.

Jace didn't look away from the game, but handed Simon another controller. "If you screw this up for me, I will hurt you."

Simon took the controller and snorted. "You're only on round 10."

At this, Jace looked up. "Only?" he asked, incredulously. Simon grinned. "That's child's play." He sat down on the floor next to Jace and began to show off his gammer skills.

Clary smiled slightly and looked at Alec, "You know he's not going to leave now, right?"

Alec shrugged and said, "I'm sure we could think of something to make him go. Maybe a little garlic would do the trick."

"You, of all people, should know that doesn't work," Simon said flatly.

"Doesn't hurt to try," Alec said with a slight smile.

Clary smiled back at Alec. He was trying at jokes now, which was always a good sign. She sat on the floor and watched the game while Izzy went for the fridge. "Got anything good here, Alec?" she called from the kitchen.

Alec shrugged and said, "Have whatever you want."

Izzy came back with some left over take out and sat on the other couch and began to pig out. After a few minutes, she turned to Alec and asked, "Do you have a blanket or something? It's actually really cold in here."

Alec nodded and was about to get up when Jace said, "Grab a couple, actually Alec." Alec's face twisted to confusion but before he could ask, Jace said, "I may or may not have told everyone we were all staying the night here. More towards I have told everyone we're staying the night here, so I guess that since you're already up getting one, you might as well get them all."

Alec made a face a Jace. "You could have informed me of your plans, Jace."

Jace looked at him and grinned. "You should be thanking me, actually. I saved time by avoiding the part where you refuse."

Alec rolled his eyes and said, "I'll go get some blankets then."

Clary got up and grabbed Alec's wrist before he could go. "You don't mind, right? I mean if it's any trouble-" Alec cut her off before she could finish. "No, no. I don't mind the company," he said with a light smile.

Clary returned the smile and sat back down.

"I'll be back," Alec mumbled as he walked down the hall towards the master bedroom. The room still broke his heart to be in. It was filled with happy memories and sound dreams that he had shared with his love.

Alec sat down on the bed and marveled at the fabric of the comforter. It was still soft and still smelt like burnt magic on the side which was Magnus's.

Alec felt the burn behind his eyes and sniffled softly. Before he let the sobs out, a fire crackled before him. It spit out a letter, which Alec caught, and disappeared just as it had came - out of no-where.

Alec was bewildered. Who would fire message him, of all people? He looked at the letter. It was oddly familiar as he flipped it over in his hands. On the front was his name, written in careful, detailed handwriting. Alec recognized the letter immediately. These were the letters he had fire messaged a few hours ago. _Magnus's letters._

He took a deep breath and opened the envelope. Inside was the familiar stationary that Alec associated with Magnus. It was in a three-fold, which Alec undid and began reading.

* * *

_Dear Alexander,_

_My love, oh my love. Alexander, if you are reading this, then I am dead. Before I died, I wrote a series of letters to my beloved ones to inform them of my final thoughts. Your letter was the hardest for me to write, but I wrote it with all of my heart._

_I have, or now had, lived a very long life, Alexander. In my life, I have done many stupid things, many great things, and loved a few, but, I must say, I have never loved any like the way I love you._

_You are, and always will be, my greatest love, Alexander. I have never loved someone as much as I love you. Being with you was the absolute highlight of my life. You gave me happiness, made me the person I was, and made me realize that I'd rather spend my life loving and being loved by you, than worrying about age and death. Every second I spent with you was worth it._

_If you are reading this, then I must say, I never expected to die before you. You live the short life of a shadowhunter, while I lived the life of an immortal warlock. My death must be a heavy toll on you, I know. Alexander, I never meant to leave you. I always expected my heart to be the one to ache first, not yours. For this, I am truly sorry, my love._

_It must be hard for you, I know. I bet you're pushing everyone away now, but really you should be letting them in. You push people away when you're hurting, Alexander. Let you're friends in, at least. They love you, just like I forever will._

_I know warlocks don't go to heaven when we die, like you shadowhunters will. I hope that maybe, I'm wrong and we'll meet again some day. I want you to live a life of happiness, Alexander. Do not mourn for me forever, but do not forget about me either._

_I love you, and I'll see you one day again my love, I guarantee it._

_I love you so much, Alexander._

_With so much love and sparkles,_

_-Magnus Bane_

* * *

Alec felt tears on his cheeks. He wanted to fall over and sob but a knock at the door stopped him. Immediately, his mind came back to reality. The game could no longer be heard in the living room and no voices were heard either, besides the small voice of his sister on the other side of the door when she asked, "Can we come in?"

Alec cleared his throat and said, "Yeah," very softly.

First came in Isabelle, then Jace, Clary, and Simon. Alec didn't bother to wipe away the tears, mainly because he knew that there were more to come, and also because these were his friends. He shouldn't have to hide around them.

Izzy sat next to him and held him in a hug. She smoothed his hair and crooned, "It's okay, Alec. It's okay."

Jace took his turn next and grabbed Alec into a bro-hug. His arms were tight around Alec and his chin rested on his parabatai's shoulder. Jace didn't say anything, but Alec knew exactly what Jace wanted to say.

Clary hugged Alec next. She was much smaller than him, but she hugged him like she was his sister - full of love and compassion. She might someday be his sister anyway, Alec thought. He was sure that she and Jace would get married some day.

Simon was last. He looked awkward, but he still pulled Alec into a hug. Simon was the only one to try and talk. "I know we aren't all that close, but I consider you a friend, if you'll let me. I'm sorry for what happened, and I want you to know I'm here for you too, just like everyone in this room is."

Alec broke off the hug and hit Simon on the shoulder like he did with Jace. "Thank you."

In the end, Jace and Izzy brought blankets to the living room. Clary found a couple of pillows while Simon went out to get a movie around the corner. Alec popped popcorn and they all met in the living room.

Simon put the movie on excitedly. "Star Wars is by far the best movie ever."

"Isn't it extremely long though?" Izzy asked.

Simon grinned. "This is Lego Star Wars. All the fun of Star Wars but ten times awesomer because it's Lego."

Clary laughed. She sat next to Jace, who was sprawled out next to Alec on the blankets, who was sitting next to Izzy and Simon.

Alec still felt pain and sadness, but he was beginning to learn to deal with it.

He would forever love his Magnus. He held onto the fact that he WOULD see him again. No matter what they said about Heaven and Hell. Alec held onto the image of the big golden gates, on puffy white clouds. Except, in Alec's vision, there was a slender nineteen-year old with spiky black hair, tan skin, and wisdom in his eyes waiting for Alec with arms open and a wide, loving smile.

**The End :)**


End file.
